Like The Sun
by unique.normality
Summary: This is a drabble in honor of May 2nd. Harry and Ginny take Teddy to see his parents.


((A/N: This is a tribute to all the deaths in the wizarding world

((A/N: This is a tribute to all the deaths in the wizarding world. I had planned to do a fic and post it on the anniversary of the Final Battle, so I am! I also know this has been done before, but it's a must.))

"Harry?"

Harry Potter blinked against the sun as he sat up in bed, his wife Ginny still sleeping soundly next to him. Stifling a yawn, he looked towards the door where a tuff of blue peaked out. His godson Teddy looked in the room hesitantly, as if he would be chastised for coming into the room without permission.

"Come in, Teddy," Harry patted the mattress next to him.

With a smile, the boy ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, causing Ginny to roll over with a moan.

"What's up?"

"I looked on my calendar," the six year old started, "and I saw it was May 2nd…."

After puzzling over the fact for a moment, comprehension dawned like the sun outside. May 2nd: the anniversary of the Final Battle. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he peered down at the boy.

"I forgot… I'm sorry Teddy. Did you want to do something special today? Mrs. Weasley is going to have a party, I'm sure, like she does every year. Your Grandmum'll be there, I think. Do you want to go there? Or do something else before we go?"

Mrs. Weasley always had a get-together on the second of May. It was a mix of a celebration and a mourning period. Usually, though, everyone figured the deceased would want them to be happy and the day was spent reminiscing on all the good times. Harry went, of course, but he would always ask if Teddy wanted to do something for his parents.

"Can we go see them," Teddy asked, his voice hopeful.

This was the first time he had asked to go to the graves. Earlier years, both Harry and Andromeda agreed that he was too young to understand, so it was spent telling him stories he would never remember when he was older.

With a sad smile, Harry nodded.

"Let's go get dressed and we'll go after breakfast, alright?"

Teddy nodded before pausing and saying, "Can Ginny go with us?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to," Harry smiled, "go get your clothes out and I'll ask her."

Harry saw Teddy run back to his bedroom before going back into his own, crawling over to Ginny. He laid his head on her shoulder, carefully prodding her awake.

"Gin?" He asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?"

"Teddy wants to go see his parent's grave and he wants us to take him."

Ginny turned on her back as he listened to her husband.

With a gentle smile she said, "I'd love to… when are we going?"

"After breakfast, I guess. Then we'll go to the Burrow. Let me go get him dressed," Harry kissed Ginny before sliding off the bed.

Harry walked in between Ginny, Teddy on the right, holding a fistful of flowers. Harry and Ginny had their own that they would put down for their friends and family. They were not the only ones in the Godric's Hollow cemetery (where all the war heroes were now resting) and everyone politely nodded as they passed.

When they reached their destination, the small group was silent for a moment. Harry stared at the grave marker, silently saying his greetings while Teddy let the flowers fall from his little hands, onto the burial site of his parents.

"Harry," Teddy looked up at his godfather, breaking both adults out of their thoughts, "why did they leave me?"

This startled both Harry and Ginny. They thought they had at least a few more years before he started asking those types of questions. But then again, the little Metamorphmagus between them was always mature for his age, like his father.

Harry looked at Ginny before answering. Her eyes were full of pity as they stared at the top of the now sandy-brown head.

"Well," Harry bent down to look at the boy in the eye, "your parents had to go and make the world a better place for you. They didn't want to leave you, but they had to. They did it for you, to make sure you could go out in the world and be safe…."

"Oh… then why do the other kids have mummies and daddies?"

"Uh… other families were just luckier and they didn't have to leave. There are many families who lost someone like you. I did, so did Ginny…. You know we'll always be here, right? We may not take the place of your mum and dad, but we'll do the best we can," Harry's big hands were holding the tiny ones, the boy's light eyes staring into the green.

"I'm glad you're here, Harry… you're always fun," Teddy said quietly with a childish smile.

"So are you…. Hey, do you want to here a story about your parents?" Harry asked as he picked up the boy.

"Sure! Like what?" Teddy's face lit up as his roots turned pink.

"How about… the day I met your mum? Your mum and dad were coming to er… pick me up to take me to see _my_ godfather. They came into the house where I was and I heard your mother trip over something…."


End file.
